Taking over me
by sesshysdarkkitten
Summary: It’s been months since Naraku’s defeat and Kagome went back to her time. Inuyasha’s missing her like crazy and can’t stop thinking about her. Little does he know she’s feeling the same way. InuKag SongFic R&R Plz.


Disclaimer: By no chance does this Icy Kitten own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Taking over me lyrics are the sole property of Evanescence.

Summary: It's been months since Naraku's defeat and Kagome went back to her time. Inuyasha's missing her like crazy and can't stop thinking about her. Little does he know she's feeling the same way.

* * *

**Taking over me**

**  
**

Inuyasha peered into the Bone-eater's well as he'd been doing for the past few months. It took every ounce of his hanyou strength not to jump in and check on Kagome. He knew she wouldn't want him to. It had been too long since she had left for her own time after they defeated that bastard Naraku. Inuyasha missed Kagome dearly and wondered if she felt the same. _Does she even remember me? I doubt it…_

**_You don't remember me_**

_**But I remember you**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you**_

He slowly walked away from the well and ran into the forest. He stopped when he came to his favorite tree. It was the one he went to when he wanted to think and often sleep in. he jumped up onto one of the tree's large branches and attempted to fall asleep. But he couldn't. He just lie there thinking about his Kagome, though he tried not to.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and after a few hours, managed to fall asleep. He began to dream about the day after Naraku's defeat…the last time he saw her.

**_But who can decide what they dream?_**

* * *

**  
**

**(DREAM)**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand to an open field. After admiring the beautiful flowers, they sat down in the grass to talk.

"We did it! We finally defeated Naraku. And the Shikon no Tama is finally complete! I knew we could do it, though it took us so long."

"Yeah, and Miroku's hand is back to normal again. Bet Sango's glad to have Kohaku alive and well, too."

"Yes. She's gone through so much these past few years. It's such a relief to see her so happy. Do you think she and Miroku will finally marry? I hope so, since they've declared their love for each other."

"Who knows? I hope so, too."

They stopped talking for a moment to once again take in the beauty of their surroundings. Kagome shivered as the wind picked up. Inuyasha took off his red cloak and put it around her. He then pulled her closer so that she was leaning against his chest.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem. So…now what happens?"

"What do you mean 'what happens'?"

"What happens now that…Oh forget it!"

"Inuyasha! What are you trying to ask? Spit it out already!"

"What happens now that Naraku is dead and the jewel is complete again?"

Kagome thought for a moment and soon realized what Inuyasha truly meant.

"Oh…you mean what happens with us?"

"Yeah."

"Um, well, I guess I'm going back home. We've accomplished our mission so I'm not really needed here anymore."

"Oh."

Inuyasha looked bummed. He was afraid this day would come, and now it seemed it had.

"I don't want you to go. Stay here with me."

"Inuyasha. You know I can't. I can't just stay here forever. I need to be with my family and friends. I belong in the present. My job here is done and I can be a normal girl again."

"But what about your friends here? You're Sango's sister as far as she's concerned. And you _are _a normal girl!"

Kagome gave him an apologetic look.

"Kagome, what about me? What about…us?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I really wish I could stay and live here forever but you know I can't. It's not like you can't visit me in my time. You know you can come. I have to leave in a few days."

A small tear of sadness – unnoticed by Kagome – fell from one of Inuyasha's golden eyes. _Keh! She's probably glad to be going back!_ Crushed, Inuyasha stood up and began walking towards the forest.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" called Kagome. _I must have really hurt him._

Kagome sighed and stood up. She went through the forest and into Kaede's hut, hoping Inuyasha was there. He wasn't. She sat on the rug and looked down.

"What ails ye child?"

"Just wondering if maybe I'm making the wrong choice."

"So it is true. Ye really are leaving us and returning to your home."

"Yes Kaede, I am. I have to. I need to live a normal life. I don't belong here in the feudal era, I belong in the future."

"I see. Well Kagome, ye must do what ye feel is best."

"I think I've really hurt Inuyasha, though."

"Time will heal all wounds of the heart. Though I must say, ye will truly be missed."

"I'll miss everyone, too and I promise to visit you all when I can."

"When are ye leaving?

"In a few days."

**(END DREAM)**

* * *

_**And dream I do…**_

Inuyasha hadn't gone far. He'd been close to Kaede's hut but hidden from view. Kagome had stayed true to her words and left a few days later. And she hadn't been back since!

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at the night sky through the tree he was in. He couldn't help being pissed off with Kagome. _She hasn't even bothered to come visit us once! Not even to let us know how she's doing or to check up on everyone! She promised she'd visit…yet she hasn't!_

A shooting star flew by and Inuyasha made a wish on it. _I wish to see her once again, just to know that she's okay. That she has been taking good care of herself, and not lying somewhere on her deathbed._

Then Inuyasha thought to himself. _Wait! Why am I making wishes on a star when I can visit her and see for myself that she is fine? She's really rubbed off on me! I really miss her._

Although his pride told him to forget her because she's probably forgotten him, his heart said just the opposite. And it was then and there that Inuyasha decided he would go and visit Kagome, at all costs.

Inuyasha once again jumped down from his favorite tree and began to make his way to the Bone-eater's well. Once again he peered over it and sniffed to catch any trace of her scent. When he smelled nothing but the moss and dirt, he sighed. He climbed on the ledge of the well and jumped in. _I will find you, my Kagome. Prepare for the surprise of your life…_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you**_

_**To live, to breathe**_

_**You're taking over me**_

* * *

A/N: Just a little idea that came to me when I was in a bowling alley with my aunt. It also came from my love for this particular song. Please review and let me know what you think of it. :) 


End file.
